


Calypso Of Ogygia

by Forfatteren



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forfatteren/pseuds/Forfatteren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They send a person who can never stay. Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help...just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."</p><p>What happened in the island of Ogygia after Percy left and before Leo died?<br/>This is my take on the events that occured.<br/>Calpyso/Leo shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calypso Of Ogygia

**"Goodbye, Percy."**

**"You mean, 'See you next time' ? Don't worry Calypso, I'll help you get out of here. Trust me, okay?"**

 

Calypso watches as her latest visitor drifts away on the magical raft,away from the island of Ogygia, her home, her _prison._

_If only it were that easy..._

The young daughter of Atlas watches Percy drift away, farther with each passing second. And then, _he's gone._

_Goodbye, that word is all too familiar. How many more do I have to endure?_

She stands there, for a few more minutes, maybe hours? Time _is_ quite difficult here in Ogygia.

_Oh, well back to being alone again, as usual._

Calypso walks back into the island away from the beach and into her garden.  
\---

"Time to get some work done." Calypso clasps her hands, takes a deep breath and looks around.

Planting a few seeds, making sure each one is gently lowered and watered.

Tending to the flowers, admiring each one, petals brushing delicately against her skin.

Watering the plants and flowers, giving each one the right amount.

Passing each flower, Calypso arrives at a single **Moonlace**.

\---

After a couple more tasks, to keep her mind busy, Calypso went to dinner. 

But she lost her appetite after 10 minutes or so (it was hard to tell), so she went for a walk outside.

  
Admiring the peaceful scenery, she looks around taking in the sights and sounds.

She looks up, the sky is filled with countless stars, making the sky look alive.

She lifts a delicate hand up, tracing the constellations she could recognize, just a few, really.

She notices a small shining object out of the her eye.

She looks in the direction of the object and approaches it.

It was a _Moonlace_.

She looks up at the sky.

_I'll be waiting for you Percy, I trust you._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first FanFic, so please forgive me if I did anything wrong.  
> Reviews are helpful, requests are good, and ratings are very much appreciated!  
> Please comment down below if you would like to see more!  
> Now, I realized this was very short, but more chapters to come!
> 
> Thanks you for reading! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Also, special thanks to my friend Jelly Slush for the encouragement! It helped!


End file.
